In the conventional solar house, the controlling of solar heat from sunshine is due to the selection of manner factors such as the selection of the color and materials of the roof surface or wall surface, the providing of eaves, sunshades and so forth, the selection of the form, position, and direction of openings such as windows, and the technical skill or formation in the utilization of the surroundings of the building, trees and so forth.
If the best conditions of sunshine and ventilation are required, then the conventional fixed building is expensive to construct and maintain.
The positive maintenance of the ventilation is required in summer, and a large south side opening area is required because the sun's rays from the south are a maximum all day long, and isolation of outer air is required in winter.
The conditions associated with sunshine and ventilation cause inconsistency between summer and winter, and lead to a decrease of the efficiency as a whole.
Thus it is difficult to maximize the comfort of the building under the natural conditions.
An object of the invention is to provide a solar house having a roof which enables changing of the angle of inclination thereof.
A roof of a building is comprised of an angled roof skeleton construction which includes two roof surfaces which downwardly incline to the south and north directions respectively. This angled roof skeleton construction has a rotary axis along its ridge which movably supports a flat roof board about its center of gravity in order to selectively open or close a south side roof opening or a north side roof opening. The rotary axis enables changing of the angle of inclination of the roof board.
According to seasons and weather, a skylight is pivotally linked to an outer edge of the roof board and projects downwardly to the lower edge of the roof opening which is uncovered by the roof board.
The south side of the building is provided with a penthouse roof board which is capable of changing its angle of inclination, and an openable and closable glass wall unit is connected to the penthouse roof board.
During the fall season between summer and winter, the skylight is detached from the north side sloping roof surface, and the roof board is pivotally moved from a position wherein it closes the south side roof opening toward a position wherein it closes the north side roof opening. The plural sets of link structures under the north side of the roof board are removed and then mounted under the south side of the roof board, and the skylight is provided on the south side sloping roof surface so that it can be opened or closed.
During the spring season between winter and summer, the skylight is detached from the south side sloping roof surface, and the roof board is reversely pivotally moved so as to open the north side roof opening direction, and the plural sets of link structures are removed from under the south side of the roof board and are provided under the north side thereof, and the skylight is also mounted on the north side end of the roof board.